Lady Lover
by Jub Jub
Summary: UPDATED! Who will Kel marry? Read to find out? The answer may surprise you. Please R&R! War does not determine who is RIGHT. Only who is LEFT! CHAPTER 6 UP. 7 on its way!
1. In A Rush

Never before had the ride back to Tortall seemed to take such an eternity, thought Kel as she rode on Hoshi. Neal just as impatient by her side. Normally Kel never worried about time or grew irritable but this time she was on her way back to see Domitan, formally sergeant and now commander of the King's Own. Dom had been promoted when Raoul retired to marry Buri.  
  
Finally Kel rode through the gates of Tortall, a great cheer in the crowds lining the street. To them she was a hero that could not fall. She smiled down at them embarrassed. Was this how Lady Alanna felt constantly? Kel thought.  
  
She rode into the palace stables and dismounted and brushed Hoshi. Tobe was sure to be around somewhere. She looked up and there stood Dom, more handsome than ever, his blue eyes glistening mischievously, a hand on his hip. She looked down quickly and continued brushing Hoshi. How long he had been standing there Kel couldn't guess, nor could she as to why he was standing there.  
  
She still had her punishment to fulfil from Lord Wyldon. She was to be in charge of yet another camp for the rest of its time. So far it was looking more like a village everyday and there were many willing people under her command. They all knew the risks she took to bring them back alive and appreciated that aspect of her.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say hello Mother?" he asked her still using the nickname they gave her several months ago.  
  
Kel sighed and laughed despite herself. "Hello Dom, how've you been?" she replied.  
  
"Okay. I am commander now, if you haven't heard. I have a patrol out overseeing the border," he replied somewhat sourly.  
  
"Yes I did hear and congratulations. How do you find it? As good as you thought it would be?"  
  
"Well for one, my heart feels empty!"  
  
"And why's that?" asked Kel, her heart fluttering.  
  
"Hmm well I guess I'll fill you in on it later Lady Kel. Till then let me escort you to your room then onto lunch." He said and held out his arm.  
  
"Since when have you cared to escort me to lunch Dom? What is going on? And isn't this Owen's job? Please don't tell me he's in trouble with my Lord again?"  
  
"No, no don't fret mother. Owen is in my Lord's good books I would just like the pleasure of your company. Things look a lot different when a man grows older. He wants to start thinking of settling down and. . . . . . ."  
  
"Oh really?" replied Kel. Kel shrugged off his arm and walked out the door. I bet he'll ask me to help him look for a wife, she thought as she walked down the corridor towards her room. She walked off, lost in her own malicious thoughts.  
  
"Kel!" came Dom thundering down the hallway after her. "Kel! Please wait!" Kel continued on her way and then decided to see the Chamber Of the Ordeal again. Surely the Chamber wanted her to do something else now or at least talk to her, even if it was just to congratulate her. She reached the doors and just as she was about to set foot inside, a hand grabbed her arm. She half turned to see who it was. It was of course Dom.  
  
He looked a little hurt but very curious and his eyes glowed brightly. He smiled and Kel looked down. She didn't want to do this now. She had too much on her mind and she needed to talk to the Chamber. She should see Iaani, the seer she saved in Scanra in the war not long back. Iaani would know how to help her. Iaani had followed her to the new "village" that Kel was in command of.  
  
Throughout all the time she had known Dom, she'd wish he'd like her in not just a comradely manner. He'd always been thoughtful and he had always looked after her but never cared about her as a lover.  
  
Where was Tobe when she needed him? "At least look at me Kel!" he pleaded. Kel continued to look down, not trusting herself to look at him for it would weaken her newly found wall of strength.  
  
He turned her gently by grabbing hold of her elbows in his massive hands and pulling her his way. Kel allowed herself to be like soft clay, yielding to his touch. Although Kel had trained her body to move at her will, she could not permit herself to do so on this occasion. She wanted him so badly and yet was afraid of him. He lifted her chin up with one massive hand while the other came up to tenderly stroke her face. She was tingly where he touched and secretly wished for him to continue. 


	2. Leave me be

"Kel, I would like you to join the King's Own! Join me Kel please!" Dom dropped his hand back down to his side.  
  
"Oh Dom, is this all this is about? Couldn't it have waited? I have many things to do presently!" replied Kel, more than a little hurt and disappointed, her many years with the Yamani's put to good use as she hid her true feelings from him.  
  
"No this isn't all this is about. I wish you wouldn't dismiss me so lightly Kel, I think you have the wrong ideas about everything."  
  
"Well that's just great Domitan!" said Kel being cold and formal. "You think I'm wrong about everything. That's just great isn't it! Now if you'll excuse me I have more pressing decisions to make. I have to leave in two days and return to the village. I am here on business and have to report to my Lord very soon."  
  
"My dearest Kel, I never knew you had such a fiery temper. Much too like the lioness. I fear the next lot of female knights this realm has to offer if both you and Alanna have such fiery tempers. I only meant by my last comment about you having the wrong ideas about us. I value your friendship and honest opinion. You have such a strong and good heart, but if you wish for me to leave you I will. I care about you too much to see you so angry at me."  
  
Dom walked away looking very miserable indeed and Kel felt depressed and guilty about the way she had spoken to him. She didn't have time to deal with him now. She would speak to him later.  
  
She entered the Chamber as silently as she could. Glad to see you could make it back to us Keladry, and I do believe a congratulations is in order. Not only have you survived that ordeal but the realm is balanced once again and I for one thank you.  
  
"I thank you for your compliments and you're welcome. Is there any other way in which I can help you?" Kel replied quietly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Yes there is actually.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have asked," mumbled Kel. Can I at least have."  
  
A vision? Yes you may! Replied the chamber. Kel closed her eyes and she could see her camp, the village, finished and she could then see herself leaving. She looked at if she was traveling west, judging by the sun. In the distance she could see hundreds of people, seemingly slaves. Did Tortall and their allies know about this? Thought Kel as more images flashed through her mind.  
  
There behind her was Dom and the Own. They were obviously on her side and helping her with whatever the Chamber was now assigning her. It seemed a very difficult task and she knew then that she would need the Own's help.  
  
She could feel herself drawn away from the slaves and their guards towards a flat piece of land where she would start yet another fortress and a strong barracks. The stronghold would be called the Southern Cross. It seemed only fitting. It would help her prepare for the attack on the guards, whom she still had no idea who they were.  
  
"Thank you!" replied Kel when the vision had ended as she brushed the tears from her eyes. Even after seeing all the dead people, men, women and children, she could not get used to it, and in her vision were hundreds of dead people. No one deserved to be a slave! Thought Kel fiercely. Kel walked out of the Chamber.  
  
Now on to lunch, thought Kel wearily. She sighed and walked down the hall. Kel had her mind on other things and did not see the person in front of her as she bumped into them. It was Lalasa, her maid and seamstress. She had not seen the girl for quite a while. Lalasa, also lost in thought looked up sharply and began apologizing then saw it was Kel and hugged her.  
  
"Oh my lady, I've so much news to tell you. I'm so proud of you, the way you defended all those people!"  
  
"It has been quite a while," replied Kel as she hugged her back then Lalasa held her at arm's distance to get a good look at her.  
  
"Yes Dom was right. You are maturing quite well, turning into a heartbreaker," said Lalasa absently. Dom had been talking to Lalasa about her? Thought Kel, her heart pounding once again. Perhaps she had been too hard on Dom. "Tobe is looking after you very well my lady! I'm so proud of him. He's been preparing your room ever since he returned, and he's been very anxious in waiting for you. I remember too well the amount of trouble you'd get yourself into." Lalasa laughed and Kel laughed with her. It felt good to laugh and to know she's been missed.  
  
"Enough with the "my lady's" just call me Kel. So how've you been?"  
  
"Oh my shop is doing really well. I'm so pleased. That reminds me, you need your shirts mended and Tobe has already seen to bringing those in his possession to me now I just need your other ones if you don't mind."  
  
"How much will that be and I wont accept nothing as an answer." Lalasa laughed and shook her head.  
  
"You haven't changed much Kel. Please it would be an insult for me to accept anything from you. I am happy doing it for you. Well I'm sure you have many things to do. I will come by your room later. I think I still have all your sizes correct." "I'm sure you do. I shall see you later then Lalasa," replied Kel as she hugged the girl again and they went their separate ways.  
  
"So you've finally made it?" said Neal as he moved over to make room for her at their table in the mess hall.  
  
"Yes, I ran into your cousin and Lalasa."  
  
"Oh and what did Lalasa have to say?" asked Neal, his eyebrows arched.  
  
"Just that things were going well and that she was going to mend all my shirts. She hasn't changed very much, she still talk a lot when she's excited and mumbles." Kel laughed, as did Neal. Their laughter caught the attention of many other knights and squires that were in the hall. Kel didn't know if she wanted to take a squire and as the Chamber had not either mentioned it or shown her anything that would help her in that aspect, she decided she was on her own in the department. Just then Lord Wyldon approached their table.  
  
"Good afternoon Mindelan."  
  
"Good afternoon my Lord," replied Kel evenly.  
  
"Have you word of the village for me?" he asked  
  
"Yes my Lord, I have sent my scribe to your office with the reports."  
  
"Oh? Brought a scribe with you this time Mindelan? Well aren't we the official one?" he said and laughed.  
  
"Kel!" called a familiar voice from across the room. Kel's head turned in the general direction and there was Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, beckoning her to his table. He seemed very happy and excited to see her.  
  
"I will speak to you in my office later. I shall have someone send for you. Enjoy your lunch," said Lord Wyldon as he walked away leaving her to walk over to Raoul.  
  
"Well hello there Sir!" she said as she accepted the seat Raoul offered her, after he hugged her as a father would, she hugged him back with the same affection.  
  
"Please Kel, have you forgotten my need for informality? Call me Raoul," he said and laughed.  
  
"Sorry Raoul. Too much time in the sun can do that to a person," she replied and he roared with laughter.  
  
"Please forgive my rudeness Lady Buri, I did not mean to be so insolent," said Kel apologizing. "Oh please Kel, call me Buri. Much like Raoul I dislike formality. The wedding will be enough of that."  
  
"As you wish Buri. So have I been missed terribly?" asked Kel jokingly.  
  
"Well yes actually," replied Raoul in all seriousness. "A certain commander of the King's Own has been muttering about your return for several days, as has a young boy you might remember."  
  
"Hmmm, well I shall have to see Tobe soon before he thinks I've deserted him."  
  
"Well we need to finish up in the palace, if you'll excuse us Kel?" replied Buri and Raoul nodded.  
  
"Sure, I need to see Tobe anyways," replied Kel with a smile. They all exited the hall and Kel finally got to her room. As soon as she opened the door, Tobe came hurtling at her. He threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.  
  
"I've missed you so much Lady! Please don't ever go away for so long again!" said Tobe.  
  
"Yes I missed you too Tobe and I will try not to leave you for so long again but I can't promise. Normally you're with me and I know you will always be close to me in the future. You'll probably get sick of serving me soon and will want to do something else. Have you spoken to Daine as I asked you to?"  
  
"Not yet mother. I know I should but can you please come with me? I would appreciate it very much!" Tobe grinned at her relentlessly. He was such a cute kid and Kel couldn't help but yield to his requests. Her room was spotless, he'd done such a good job with it that she couldn't help but go with him, no matter how tired she felt.  
  
Tobe grabbed her hand and they walked down the halls til they reached Master Numair and Lady Daine's room. Kel knocked enthusiastically on the door showing no trepidations. Numair answered and seemed delighted to see her.  
  
"Good afternoon Kel, and with Tobe I see," he said and grinned at them both.  
  
"Afternoon Numair, is Daine about?"  
  
"Yes she is, Daine!" he said calling behind him. "Please come in," he said and stepped aside for them to enter.  
  
"Oh hello Kel, it's good to see you again oh and 'Master' Tobe I see, how wonderful," said Daine as she hugged the girl and smiled at Tobe. Kel smiled.  
  
"I've brought Tobe with me as he seems to have a gift with horses, I thought you would be able to help Daine, or even yourself Numair?" said Kel as she sat down on the chairs provided by Numair.  
  
"Yes we could both possibly help. I heard about what you did in the 'Last battle' and I have to say I was most intrigued. I spoke to the horses and they say they listen to you and respect you and say that you can talk to them and listen to them. I had meant to seek you out earlier but I had some pressing engagements to attend to," replied Daine heartily.  
  
"Thank you," replied Tobe sincerely. "I just like horses and they seem to like me well enough."  
  
"Yes they do. Have you thought about becoming a stable hand?"  
  
"Well I like attending to Kel, she is very entertaining you see and she keeps me well occupied," replied Tobe as if Kel herself wasn't even in the room. He always spoke so freely when he was comfortable.  
  
"Hmmmm. I can see your enjoyment at staying with Kel. She's a lovely girl but is that what you want to do for the rest of your life? Be her sidekick?" said Daine. I smiled at the thought of Tobe being my sidekick.  
  
"Yes!" he stated firmly.  
  
"Well that's settled ain't it?" said Numair as he laughed merrily. 


	3. The plot thickens

Kel and Tobe stayed in Numair and Daine's company well into the night then Kel and Tobe retired to their own room. Kel hadn't been able to get the way she had treated Dom off her mind and so once Tobe was asleep she wrote him a note so he wouldn't think that she'd abandoned him and then stole away to Dom's room.  
  
Kel knocked quietly on the door. The door opened to reveal a half naked Dom wearing only a pair of breeches, his chest bare, hair disheveled. He looked to see who it was and once he realized it was her, he smiled.  
  
"To what do I owe this great honor?" he asked her.  
  
"I just want to apologize for my earlier behavior. I was very rude and I treated you abominably. I'm very, very sorry. I hope you'll forgive me Dom."  
  
"Ah I see you're back to calling me Dom. I do hate it how you go all formal when you're rude. Apology accepted," he replied and hugged her, his bare skin, although exposed to the cold, was still very warm.  
  
"I really am sorry Dom. I don't know what came over me I was rude and conceited and very hostile with one of my closest friends. I don't know how you could ever forgive me after the shabbily way I treated you. I -." Dom cut her off with a kiss. His arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I do love the way he accepts apologies," thought Kel. When they finally broke apart, Kel was breathing quite heavily and decided not to let it go any further. "I shall see you tomorrow Dom," said Kel as she untangled herself from his warm embrace and walked back down the corridor. She smiled and looked back at him standing there in the doorway, the moonlight cascading over his bare shoulders and in his hair. He looked so irresistible.  
  
Oh how she'd like to just stay with him but she knew she couldn't. It wouldn't be right and he had never asked her to stay after all. She once again faced the way she was headed after she'd taken a last glimpse. Just then she ran into the lioness. What was the lioness doing at the palace? Must be for Raoul's wedding.  
  
"Oh excuse me lioness I didn't see you."  
  
"Oh no Kel, it's my fault and please, call me Alanna. Were you just coming from Domitan's room?"  
  
"Yes," replied Kel blushing and looking down.  
  
"Hmmm, I wondered how long it'd take him to tell you. Sooner than I thought actually. Well I think you might be needing a charm to stop you're pregnancy. My mother-in-law gave me one once. I shall speak to her about getting you one. Well I must be off, I'll speak to you later Kel, have a nice night," said Alanna quickly without leaving Kel to get a word in edgewise. What was Dom going to ask her, wondered Kel.  
  
"I guess I'll find out soon enough," mumbled Kel to herself. Everyone was being very enigmatic as of late and Kel wanted to know what was going on. Kel opened her door and removed the note she had left for Tobe.  
  
Kel hopped into her bed and slept soundly the rest of the night until just before dawn where she awoke to do her morning practices, Tobe following her out with his miniature version of her glaive. She was halfway through her practise when Dom arrived dressed as he was last night when she saw him in his chamber, shirtless and wearing only breeches. He took a spot on the wall behind them and watched carefully.  
  
He took notes about the way Kel moved, it was so graceful it was like an everlasting dance, the passion she put in it clear to even the blindest of people. He wished she'd show that much passion in him. He knew he'd have to ask her soon. He just had to. It wouldn't be long now and then she'd know. He just hoped she would take it well. That's all he wanted.  
  
Kel stopped and looked up, feeling someone's eyes on her. She smiled at Dom, her face lighting up as a gentle breeze blew wisps of her hair dancing around her mouth like soft kisses on her cheeks.  
  
Kel wiped a hand over her sweaty brow and walked over to Dom. He smiled and squinted up against the sun.  
  
"To what do I owe this great honor?" said Kel in a mockery of Dom's behavior last night. 


	4. Procrastination

"Well," explained Dom, "I have something to ask you."  
  
"Yes, I've been hearing that everywhere I go. What on earth is it?"  
  
"Well can we perhaps talk privately, it's not something I'd like to share with the kingdom." Kel agreed, knowing it must be something important and so followed him as he walked to his room. He opened the door and waited for her to enter then entered behind her watching the way she moved very intensely staring at her behind.  
  
"Well...you see the thing is.....uh...how should I put this...hmmm -" He was cut off by a knock at the door and then as Neil burst through.  
  
"Hello cousin I just wanted to tell you that Kel is baaaaack.oops sorry Kel I uh didn't see you there."  
  
"Well COUSIN I was just about to ask her."  
  
"Ask her what? Oh That! I'm sorry I'll leave you two alone then." Said Neil impishly as he left the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Even Neil knows? You tell everyone except me? Well what is it???"  
  
"Ok I will explain but you must not interrupt until I have finished do you underst. - " said Dom as he tried to explain and Kel cut him off.  
  
"Yes yes I promise not to interrupt."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about Kel," he continued and just as Kel was about to speak he put a finger to her lips. "Don't speak Keladry of Mindelan." Once again there was a knock at the door and Cleon burst in.  
  
"Dom, Kel's back you can ask her noooooooooow - Uh hi Kel, didn't see you in here."  
  
"Even Cleon? I don't believe this! I'm out of here!" said Kel as she stormed out leaving an exasperated and utterly furious Dom and a remorseful Cleon in her wake. The whole palace knew except her and she was not about to put up with it. She would ride away that afternoon and if Tobe wanted to accompany her then he was very welcome to.  
  
She burst into her room and locked the door behind her. Tobe was in there and looked up in surprise, holding a knife steady. "It's okay Tobe, it's only me. I'm riding away to the stronghold. Would you like to come or stay? The choice is yours."  
  
"I'll come but why are we leaving so soon? You only just got back?"  
  
"I know but there are too many secrets here right now and I don't feel like putting up with them. I'm going to finish the business I have with my Lord Wyldon then ride back. I'm sorry to leave you in the lurch like this."  
  
"Don't worry about me. You know I'll follow you wherever you go. You're the one who saved me and I don't intend on letting you forget it. I am indebted to you a million times over."  
  
"Oh don't be silly Tobe. You don't owe me anything."  
  
"Here let me fix you a drink," said Tobe after he opened a window. Kel's birds came eagerly wanting food. Tobe hushed them then went back to getting Kel's drink. He had slipped in a relaxation serum which calmed down the body and disabled everything except one's mind. It would only last 24 hours.  
  
In such time, Tobe would watch very carefully over his mistress and allow poor Dom to ask Kel THE question. Dom had been waiting for so long to ask Kel and everyone kept ruining it for him.  
  
"You dwugged it," said Kel groggily as she slumped back and Tobe lay her down gently on her bed. He had become quite strong in the last couple of years.  
  
"Yes I did. You needed it Kel. You never even gave poor Dom a chance to explain anything to you, or even ask you what he's been waiting for, for so long. Now you stay put and don't go anywhere." He laughed and left to find Dom. 


	5. An unkown battle

Tobe left quietly and locked the door behind him. He ran to Dom's room where Dom was unconscious, a pool of blood pulsing from the gash on his forehead. Damn that potion!!! Now Kel wouldn't be able to fight. He'd have to protect them both. How on earth would we all survive. Tobe looked around quietly. The palace was in disarray.  
  
Tobe remembered the invisibility cloak that had been found on Domitan's new island, Cowoperill. There had been several items found deep in a cave and they had been brought and were hidden in Kel's room. Tobe rang the alarm and the Own came thundering down hallways.  
  
Tobe unbelievably picked up Dom and carried him to Kel's room where he hastily unlocked the door and placed him on the bed next to Kel. Tobe then ran to lock the door. He magicked it the way Numair had shown him last week. He swiftly tended to Dom's wounds. Then he picked up the invisibility cloak and tied it securely around his shoulders. It worked when the hood was up.  
  
Tobe placed the hood over his head and picked up Kel's glaive and sword, which he tucked into the back of his breeches. The steel was cold against his skin. Now set, once again unlocked the door then locked it behind him and magicked it. Tobe defended the palace alongside some of the greatest fighters. Alanna the lioness, Raoul, Buri, King Jon, Queen Thayet, many a Shang dragon and wildcat. He cut up several of his opponents and only suffered a few minor wounds.  
  
They were men from another land, one unknown to anyone in the palace. They were here for an unknown purpose. They were dressed in all black clothes with a red band around their forehead and a red band with a white circle in the middle as an arm band over their black shirt. They looked different to anyone Tobe and the others had ever seen.  
  
No one even understood who they were trying to kill. They didn't speak English, Kyprish or in the languages of the Gods. Daine called on her father who appeared not long after. He was of no help. He'd never seen the men before. There were even children no more than three fighting as well as anyone there. That was younger than anyone here trained. It had to be impossible.  
  
Finally the battle was over but it was still unknown was the fighters were there for and who had sent them. For some unknown reason, Tobe had a feeling Kel would know. When he unlocked the room, Dom came flying at him, sword raised. Tobe ducked and it narrowly missed his head, actually cutting off a few locks of hair.  
  
"DOM, IT'S ME!" shouted Tobe. Dom looked at him and remorse flooded his face. He then swayed and fainted, landing in Tobe's arms. Tobe wondered if he'd ever not end up carrying somebody. He had of course managed to place him back in bed and change the dressing on his head when he noticed a rusty colored stain on his shoulder. Another wound?!?!  
  
Tobe ran quickly to get a healer. One followed in his footsteps even though flat out with other casualties. They couldn't of course leave the Commander of the Own the die could they now? Kel should be fine in about...Tobe glanced at the dying sun...eleven or twelve hours.  
  
Tobe kept a watchful eye over both Kel and Dom and eventually got some sleep, waking up early the next morning. In the morning, Dom was right as rain. Very hungry and thirsty, but a hot meal and cold drink satisfied that. Kel was beginning to move slightly. She wasn't too impressed with either Dom or Tobe.  
  
Time after that passed quickly and Kel was up and about in no time, and was straight out into the halls surveying the damage. Something must have shocked her for she started shaking and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"It's started already," she mumbled and started swaying while her tanned skin paled before their very eyes. Dom caught her as she fell and swung her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing.  
  
Dom followed Tobe back to her room and placed her on the bed. He then thanked Tobe for looking after him yesterday and continually apologized for Tobe's new hairdo. Short on top.  
  
It was only about ten minutes later when Kel awoke felling sick to her stomach. Her body tingled nervously but not in a good way. She new something bad was going to happen and that there wasn't much she could do to stop it. The visions had given her a start. In her visions she had seen men dressed as the warriors last night. Wearing all black. And with the red bands.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Lord Wyldon was calling for her. She went to him quickly and their business was over promptly. She called for Tobe to ready her things then sent for Dom. She wanted desperately to know what he wanted to ask her. She didn't have much time left. She'd be leaving within the hour for the fort. It needed to be secure for the upcoming battle. She was starving and Dom, as if he could read her mind, came with a roll stuffed with pork and salad for her.  
  
Kel took it gratefully and smiled at him remembering one of their first meetings. The first time she had looked into those impaling eyes. He had told her to eat when she could, constantly offering her good advice. She finished and stared intently at him. He took her hands in his.  
  
"You see Kel, the thing is..." 


	6. The Question

"Yes?" Kel asked exasperated. She hadn't meant to interrupt but by this stage she wanted to know so badly that it was almost killing her not to throttle it out of him.

"Well…" he seemed lost for words.

"Come on Dom, it's me. Your dearest friend. Surely you know you can tell me anything?"

"I do. Believe me Kel, I do. That's what is making this so hard."

"Making what so hard? Tell me and we can work through it together," said Kel, appealing to his sense of reason beyond doubt.

"Oh Kel," Dom sighed. Okay, well here goes nothing, he thought. "I have a child. But I would like you to take him to the new fiefdom you are starting, to look after him," he blurted.

"Whoa whoa whoa…. What? Who's child? How old is he? What's his name? What in the name of the Goddess?"

"Kel, please calm down and allow me to make it all clear." Kel was in a state of shock. All she seemed to be able to do was stare at Dom, incredulity written all over her face, guilt all over his.

"I was young. It was during the feasts of the Great Mother. We had all been drinking and we participated in the feasts and traditions of Beltaine. We were the worse for the drink and like many others, I took a maiden to bed that night. I never knew she fell pregnant until a few weeks before you returned. He is four years old, and my spitting image. His name is Rhun. His mother died the day before he turned up. I have thought about this and thought about it and I would like you to take him to the new fiefdom to take care of him. He could make use of all the things there are to learn and do there and there will be a lot of other children his age. Please Kel?"

Kel just looked at him.

What could she possibly say but

"Yes."

Dom sighed relieved. His hands still held hers and he began gently massaging her hands between his. Dom wanted her to become the mother of his child. And he had kissed her the other night. Did this mean that he liked her?

"Rhun," Kel said, mouthing his name. It was all so strange. This certainly wasn't what she thought he had to tell her. Dom had a child. His own flash and blood. And not her flesh and blood. Some other strange woman.

"Can I meet him at least?" she asked. Dom nodded, kissed her on the lips gently then went to find his son post haste.

He returned a few minutes later and Kel fell in love with him straight away. He was so gorgeous, just adorable. There was no way she could hold his maternity against him.

Kel also later found out that he had charmed the entire palace. Everyone was teary eyed to see such a charming, polite young boy leave. The Chamber certainly hadn't warned her about that fiasco.

And to Kel's utter disbelief, Rhun could ride a horse extremely well, and was able to shoot targets on the archery range. No further than fifty metres, but that was an incredible feat for one so young.


End file.
